Oddly Happy
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: Bella gets into an interesting situation with the cullens and One night with Charlie could change her outlook on everything. Please don't judge me on this.
1. Chapter 1

Oddly happy

Chapter 1

(I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters)This is my first One-shot story, so review and tell me if it's too disturbing or if it's not sexy enough.

B.P.O.V.

I walked into the Cullen house and was surprised at the scene in front of me. In the living room the whole Cullen family sat, waiting for me to walk in. I walked over glancing curiously at all their faces as I took my seat next to Edward. Something was bothering him, I could tell, and he was stressed about it. He looked uncomfortable about whatever it was. "What's going on?" I asked. "Well, Bella," Carlisle began, "You know how we all love you dearly and how we all accept you and trust you with our secrets?" "Yes" I replied. "Well, for quite some time now, it has not been just simply Edward with certain…affections to you" he continued. I stared at him blankly, unable to reply. He went on, "So Bella, We propose as a family, if you wish it, for you to live here with us all as our love. And well, we all have certain, situations that we have desired over the years. Will you consider?" I couldn't reply to them. I was to become their-their sex slave? Their human sex toy? "I have to go" I told them as I ran out the door. And Edward didn't follow me. He didn't come over that night either.

I went home to Charlie completely out of it. I was so confused and excited about what they had asked me. I was very taken aback, but as I sat up in my room, a new prospect flooded my mind. Edward was obviously not coming over tonight. And I was living with my father, alone, and we were both so sexually deprived that…

I found myself slipping downstairs in my underwear and a bra covered up by a very tight showy dress that I never wear. I sat by Charlie on the couch the idea of what was about to happen filling me with adrenaline in an intoxicating way I had never experienced. I brushed his leg with my hand. I let it linger on him and then I squeezed it, on the inner thigh. Charlie jerked to look at me."Bella?" He looked at me and then I shhed him and his expression changed. I smiled as I leaned in and kissed my father. His facial hair tickled my skin and I loved the feeling. I felt his lips part and I put my tongue in his mouth as the kiss became more passionate. Then he ran his fingers into my hair, tangling them in it, roaming his hands all over my body. "Daddy please!" I begged, causing him to groan. He nibbled my neck. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Oh, God, Bella, BELLA!" he whispered in my ear as he bit it, as I was squeezing my hand and thrusting it on the hard lump in his pants. I felt his hands as they roamed under the skirt of my dress and up, making me arch my back as he playfully touched me. He smiled and I could feel it against my chest as he licked up from my chest to my chin. I got up and he looked at me surprised. To tease him, I started fingering myself and moaning in front of him, it made him wince in pain at the pleasure it caused him. He couldn't take it anymore and he rushed at me and threw me over his shoulder as he ran me up the stairs to his bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and started to undo his pants until I stopped him. I sat on the edge of the bed, his hips at my height, and I hugged him. I looked up at him and kissed him in between his legs. Then I ran my fingers up over the lump until I got to the button and the zipper, and then I undid his pants and pulled them down. He took my body in his arms as he gently laid down on top of me on the bed. When we started moving it wasn't so gentle. "#$%& Me Daddy! PLEASE!" I screamed at him. He groaned and bit my shoulder grinding himself further inside me pushing harder and harder. He made me reach my moment and I screamed and embraced him, as I had made my climax we both had pushed upward until he was almost sitting up holding me with my back arched almost all the way over. He kissed my neck softly. We fell back on the bed breathless. We had sex technically three more times that night.

The next day, I went over to the Cullen's with a new outlook on the question they had asked me. I had an answer, but I had one requirement first.


	2. Chapter 2

B.P.O.V.

I walked into the Cullen house ready to answer them about that interesting prospect. I was suprisingly met by an anxious Edward with no one else in sight. "Bella" he breathed. "Yes?" I asked confused by his apparent relief at seeing me again after one night of separation. "I-I wasn't sure if you would come back, after what my family asked you. I could see how it humiliated you and I just…" I cut him off. "Edward, I want to, I did some thinking and I realized that I love this family in pretty much everyway possible. I just have one or two conditions." I finished. I could see a slight hint of something else behind his suddenly happy face. "Really? You will? Oh, Bella, it'll be great, you'll see, all of us, living together in perfect harmony, with you as our…never mind, what are your conditions? Carlisle will be pleased". "My conditions are that you and I are still together more, meaning I want you to make love to me first, the way we originally planned, and I want charlie to either be included, or have rights to me" I finished. "Well, bella, I would have-make love with you but I feel it's safer if it's with someone in the room, I felt It would be risking your life less if we did it that way, and with charlie, I can think of a few cullen's who would love to get their hands on the Chief" he smiled at me. I didn't return it, right away. "Edward, I want it to be a private special meaningful thing between us" Carlisle came in at that moment. "we will talk about this later" I glared at him. He just smiled for Carlisle. "So bella I would like to formally apolo-" "she said yes" Edward told him. "Really? Wonderful, when would you like to bring your things in, oh, I just figured I could go back and forth between here and home with Charlie". "Oh, well as you wish, Edward, your eyes look dark, you shouldn't have worried so much about Bella last night, now your hungry" Carlisle scolded him. When I heard that, how much Edward had worried about me, I felt my heart strings pull, and Edward's stare in my direction made me melt. "I'll just go hunting then" he said and came over to me and kissed my head. "goodbye love, have fun." He said as he dissapeared out the door.

Carlisle put the plan into action almost immediately. "Bella," he said lovingly as he walked closer to me. "I really am glad you said yes you know" he spoke quietly, flirtastiously as he put a loose tendril of my hair behind my ear. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "you have always had a special place in my heart, I have always loved your smile and your fire, the way you crave my son's attention, the way you ask my guidance", he spoke so lovingly that I almost didn't notice when he had his hand on my lower back. "carlisle?" I asked him,looking into his glowing golden eyes."yes love?" he asked. "kiss me".

I felt his lips crash down on mine and the next thing I know we're on the couch and I'm on his lap. He pushes his hands up my shirt and carreses my back before he moves them to my stomach. He pushes his hands up and pushes my bra up, then reaches back and removes it. He pushes up my shirt so my lower back, stomach and breasts are exposed. He kisses my breasts, and rubs them. Then he pulls the shirt back down and pulls me under him, both of us lying on the couch. He dips and kisses me passionately, and then tells me his fantasy of watching me and Esme in the shower together. I groan at my secret love of his wife, something unknown even to me at the time before. He kisses me sweetly occasionaly grinding on me, till I get tired and then he flips so I'm lying on top of him, and he kisses my head and lets me watch t.v. until I fall asleep with my head resting on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

B.P.O.V.

I walked around the room counting down the minutes. I had only a little bit of time before I was to officially anounce the plans for what we were about to do. Would they hate me for turning them down before? What is alice going to think? The next thought that popped into my head stopped me cold. The air knocked out of me. Jacob? What would jacob think? Would he ever forgive me? What would he do when he found out? I can't let him know. But how can I keep this from him?

E.P.O.V.

I was excited and terrified. I watched as bella paced around the room, a humanism that was slightly annoying which made it look absolutely adorable on her. I had to promise her and myself that I would not get jealous. Jealous? I thought, why would I be jealous of getting to share the happiest part of my life with my family? Then the reality set in, in a way that bella doesn't or won't let herself see, bella is our new sexual slave. She has to come to us when and how we ask her to, and her father is now a part of it as well. I always did love that fragile man. But bella's situation will be different than one would think, we all love her, so she will be respected. But my bella in chains and a gypsy outfit… no I must not think like that, I love bella and I want to share her, to let my family experience her wonderfulness. It can't go too wrong can it?

B.P.O.V.

I watched as Edward calculated something in his head. My Jacob was to never know any of this as long as it could be helped. Then Edward spoke. "they're coming now." I sudden felt a jolt of nerves go through me. As soon as I saw Alice my throat became dry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them all that I would do this big thing for them. And then when I looked at my best friend's face, and saw how beautiful she was, I knew. I knew I could do it, I could be happy with this, and I could tell them this.

"I want to be your live-in lover" I started. Emmett about cracked up. "Well then Bella, I want to be first", I whirled around at the sound of the voice to come face to face with Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B.P.O.V.

I looked at Rosalie dumbfounded. "uh, well, I-I" I stuttered, terrified. I could and would eventually love Rosalie, but I didn't want to start with her. "what Bella is trying to say is that she is saving herself for…um, well me" He muttered noticing a change in the whole room. The tension had built up tremendously after those words. I thought Edward would have told them this news. "Well, Edward, you never told us that!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I guess we'll never have her fully now" Alice muttered. "No, now hold on. I told her that we could have someone else with us, but since her scent is strongest to me, I feel it is unsafe otherwise, but she won't budge" He exclaimed/complained to his family. "she doesn't have to edward! You're the one screwing everything up! Just $#^ her already!" Alice yelled.  
Well either way, I'm not deciding right now" He finished. "well, Bella we can do other things, then" rose began. "actually rose, we had better get bella settled first" alice told her. Rose grimaced and then went to alice's side. They took my hand and led me with them to a place right off Edward's room. I could have sworn it was never there before. It was like a gigantic closet, with a wall dividing it down the middle. The bed was a good size and looked unbelievably comfortable. There was a desk with a laptop on it, plus some flip books that help people keep track of their pay and how much they get. Above the whole room was a starry light bulb night, dancing all around. A canopy hung down over a chair in the corner. The wall behind the chair was made completely of glass. Then off to the side there was a walk in closet. This closet had many Alice-like things, many scary sexy outfits, and to my delight and surprise, many Me-like clothes too.

"alice, it-it's beautiful". I told her. "I'm glad you like it", she said sneaking up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist. She kissed my neck and unwillingly I relaxed into her as she moved her hands up to my breasts and squeezed them through the fabric. "Alice Cullen, you selfish $%#^! What do you think you're doing?" Rose exclaimed. I was taken out of my sexual coma and saw that rose had alice by the wrist and was scolding her about not sharing me. "Sorry Rose, I just couldn't help myself, she's just so sexy" Alice purred at me. "Edward said to wait, so we will, just come here alice" rose encouraged as she moved to the bed. She sat down and motioned for alice to follow. They sat down legs touching. I was curious so I walked over to them and stood away leaving the space between us. Rose smiled at alice and told her to let her mind resolve, whatever that was, but it sounded sexy the way rose said it. Rose put her hands on alice's thighs. Alice had on only a sundress, with a tight waist to it. Rose thumbed her way to the hem of alice's skirt, and then she spread alice's legs a part. She took her skirt and pulled it up, to reveal sexy langerie on alice. Alice gasped as I stared hungrily, l heard myself whimper. What was wrong with me? Their sisters! But its soooo sexy….

So Review, I won't add more till I get 3 more reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things start moving

Alice looked up at me with hungry eyes as Rose kissed her skin. Rose had moved her hand down to pet Alice, making her scream. I couldn't stop myself from biting down on my fist and whimpering. I didn't want to sit there and finger myself but I needed a release. Suddenly Alice was holding on to me and I felt her cold body against mine. She kissed my neck and touched me with Rose then grabbing onto my legs, bringing me down on my knees. They then continued to mess with each other while I was in between and I realized that they were giving me a release while respecting mine and Edward's wishes. I released finally after both of them had already done so, and then I lapped up the leftovers, kissing their skin every now and then, feeling a tongue creep its way across me once in a while.

Later on after I had time to clean myself up, I went downstairs to find that everyone was enjoying a nice family night together. They were all watching a movie, and I went to sit beside Edward. It felt good at first but after a while I noticed everyone was slowly attempting to leave in an inconspicuous manner. After everyone but Edward had left I turned to him. "Why did your family decide to give us a moment?" I asked him. He smiled at me with that crooked smile I adored so much and said; " Because they could smell how I was reacting to you and my decision that I made today." At first I just stared at him and blushed. Then my blush probably darkened as I got the full meaning of what he said, well almost. "What decision?" I asked. "this one" he said as he lifted me up into his arms and ran out of the house, running through woods and fields at lightning speed.

I noticed he had managed to bring a backpack with him and I was about to ask him about it till I realized he was still running and the speed hit my stomach fast, making me cringe. Then we stopped. When I had regained my balance and composure, (which made Edward laugh), I looked around and realized that we were in our meadow. The stars all shone bright and lit up the purple and blue flowers in the grass in the midnight summer air. I saw Edward had set a bed of blankets down on the ground in exactly the middle of the meadow already. He took my hand and I looked over to him and saw that he was still smiling that great crooked smile. He led me over to the blanket and sat me down on it. He bent down and kissed me softly, breaking away long before he wanted to, to tell me to stay put.

Curious, I watched him as he sped around the enclosure leaving a trail of light behind him, and I realized that the light was a 100 or more candles, all lined up to meet us in the center. It was a starry night in the sky and on the ground. "It's beautiful" I told him. He didn't answer, so I looked up and saw him standing a few feet away with a concentrated look on his face, like he was really contemplating something. His expression never changed into a smile, but only softened slightly. He was in front of me in an instant, holding my face in his fingers. "I love you more than the sun chases after the moon, I will never let anything happen to you I love more than I thought was possible" He breathed. I looked up at his face, finally understanding the true sacrifice he was making for me and his family, understanding the true reason why he was okay with sharing me with his family, because he loved me enough for all of them, and everyone sensed that, he loved me too much, too much for his unbeating heart to handle. I didn't say a word as I confirmed the equal understanding to him with my eyes. Suddenly his lips crashed down on to mine, letting go in a way he never had before feeling how far he could go, pulling me to him, holding me so tightly but I wanted him to hold me tighter. The raw need of this moment was so intense that he nearly slammed us both down onto the picnic blanket. He kissed my jaw and my throat as I gasped for air looking at all the candle stars around us. He kissed down to the edge of my shirt before he went down to my belly. He pulled my shirt up and kissed me all the way up my chest until my shirt was off. My legs ached to be around him, too hold him even closer so I locked them around his, gasping when he pulls me to him above the blanket, holding me there as he lets me feel the passion that had formed between us, I could feel myself in need, but I could also feel his need too, and it set me off in a way so very new to me. I kissed him, violently, as I tore off his shirt. I was about to push him down when he came and took me in his arms gently. Wrapping his entire body around mine as he set me gently down on the blanket again. He unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off as he kissed my face and throat, still around me in a way that made me realize that he wanted me to feel completely protected and safe, that in his arms I would always be safe.

I whimpered as he slid his own jeans off and wrapped himself around me in a way that I could feel even through both fabrics that our bodies physically wanted to be in each other. I closed my eyes as he went down to remove the last few things. Then we were both moving, slowly then more roughly, me feeling our passion build to a moment so intense I felt like I was going to explode. Edward even moaned slightly. Digging his nails into my back. Using his little restraint left to not break my pelvis, which, when he first went in I thought he had broken from the shear pain of it. I whispered my desires to him making him groan even more as we finally both reached that moment. I screamed in speechless ecstasy, as he let a load moan escape his throat too, then returning to us lying on the blanket together. I wrapped my body around his and fell asleep after we gently made love two more times. I dreamed of feathers and white beds and a sandy beach… and Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No longer forbidden

I woke up to brightness. I saw flowers all around me and a bug climbing a stalk of grass, busily trying to reach his destination. The grass, the wings of the bug, the flowers, the sky, everything was more vibrant, colorful, new and refreshing. I didn't think even the clouds could stop me from being happy at that moment.

I turned my head and saw Edward lying beside me staring at me. He was propped up and had flipped around so he was lying on his stomach. He had his vampire stare going and he was totally sexy like that. I stretched and felt new things in new places. The sensation was even better than regular great morning stretching.

I couldn't stop smiling. "hi", I said. His gaze softened, "hi", he said as he smiled hugely. "I was waiting for you to wake up before I packed up" he said, smile still not leaving. "Do we have to leave now?" I asked poutily. "Oh, bella, you're going to kill me with those lips." It made me shiver in satisfaction to know that I could give him such happiness.

He sensed my lust and greedily took my lips in his and kissed me deeply. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he rolled on top of me. I realized we were still naked and only a blanket was separating us. Edward must have as well because without separating us he rolled over, bringing me on top of him, somehow removing the blanket from between us. My body reacted so fully to the feel of his skin below his waist on mine that I couldn't repress a moan, and he gripped me harder, making my nails dig into his skin with the instant need of him. He pulled me up and situated my thighs so that I was on top of him as if I was to ride him. Suddenly I realized that was exactly what he intended.

I looked into his eyes and the raw need had me seeing red in an instant. The need was so intense that I unknowingly started moving roughly on top of him. He gritted his teeth and gripped my hips, moving me to tell me to go harder and faster. "God, bella! Oh, God…PLEASE!" he pleaded. "Ohh" my voice staggered and shook as I moved harder against him. His hands sneaked up my body and cupped my breasts, squeezing them harder and harder, making me grip his shoulders tighter, causing my body to shake and him to let go finally, screaming in ecstasy. We slowed down, and he stopped me.

He looked at me so serenly, and happily, "I can't do this, I can't let you satisfy me for nothing." He gently whispered, pulling my sweaty body down on top of him, cradiling me to his chest. "I don't want you to just do it to be even, I want to pleasure you, its okay to not think of me." I told him. "Even if it were, its not possible for me to not think of you, and I don't want you to think its because of getting even. I love you so much, I want you to not suffer." He was stumbling over his speech, the first time ever and I grinned. He rolled over on top of me and pushed himself in. instead of staying upright, I pulled him into an embrace and we held tight as he grinded in and out of me, suffering pain until I finally reached my peak, which was like seeing the world for the first time, trying to clear smoke from my vision, feeling and tasting like new, I screamed so loud the birds left the trees around us, and the waiting sun and sky took us into its warm embrace.

Then I noticed the glittering sparkle coming from my finger as I calmed down. Edward stopped, holding me from on top of me still, resting his head on my chest. I looked at my hand and finally I really saw the most beautiful ring in the world on my finger. "I guess I should formally ask you now, even though you already know, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked, gaze never leaving my face, the intensity never ceasing. The smile on my face said it all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stared down at my hand, looking at the ring sparkling on my finger remembering fondly of the moment he asked me. I still can't believe I'm getting everything I ever wanted and more. There was still that small voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that something was missing. Even though nothing was missing. I felt something was wrong even though I felt completely happy, or so I thought.

I turned over in my warm bed and felt my naked body hit something cold. Sadly, that something had clothes on again because he wanted me to stay warm, so even though the sex was amazing, he obviously took away from the mood when he hurriedly put his pants back on the second after we both had been pleased. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in the amazing smell of his skin. I kissed his neck softly and felt him wrap his arms around my body. He dug his fingers into my skin, soft enough not to hurt me but to describe his desires clearly. I sighed and smiled into him. I reached down and undid his jeans, pushed them down and wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders and pulled him down on top of me, as I kissed him passionately. Then all I could feel was the intense heat and cold skin of the moment, and I was completely happy. He kissed me hungrily…

Edward took my hand as we drove to his house after lunch with Charlie. Charlie seemed very different now that we were having sex. I couldn't remember whether he had been filled in or not about the whole situation, but then again, I was having trouble keeping anything straight lately. Usually I was extremely level headed, but all this sex and sleep was confusing me so much I could barely remember when to eat. Thankfully Edward and Charlie were trying to keep me healthy and on a normal schedule. I decided to ask Edward about what to do soon, I didn't want this happiness to turn out to be just hormones and ecstatic feelings. "so, are you happy?" Edward asked me casually giving me that sexy crooked smile I loved so much. "well even if I wasn't that face would have changed that soon enough. But anyway of course I'm happy" I told him. He beamed with happiness. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." I exclaimed. "Well I never have been this happy. Except the moment I realized you loved me too." I smiled and kissed him lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I saw Alice on the front steps of the Cullen house as we approached it. Edward slowed and stopped the Volvo right in front of the house instead of the garage, and he sped around to open the door for me. I looked up at Alice as I got out of the car. I was curious to see her expression. I saw her nose sniff the air very subtly and then I saw her face light up in recognition and realization. She smiled brightly at me. I smiled back with a blush realizing what she smelled. She ran down the steps and hugged me hard. She kissed my cheek lightly. She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. Edward followed behind us. He suddenly stopped and seemed to realize something. I realized I was giving off a pretty negative vibe for such a pleasant moment, I tried to turn around and tell him to cool it, that I was fine and he started walking again but he was still very agitated looking. I turned back around and tried to be in a better mood for Alice but I could see her expression was very concerned.

E.P.O.V.

I could tell something was wrong with Bella. I could feel it emanating off of her. She hadn't been acting right lately. Her blood smelled different too. I had been ignoring it simply because I thought it was because of all the chemicals running through her due to all the sex, but it had a weaker smell to it. It smelled especially like that today. Then when I caught a glance of her face when she wasn't actually as happy as she was pretending to be, I realized she wasn't as happy with being with other people as she originally thought. What have I done? What has my family done? She seems to just want…actually who does she want?

B.P.O.V.

I could see Edward contemplating something deeply. He seemed to be growing more and more confused the more he stood there deep in thought. I didn't have time to figure it out because Alice was pulling me up the stairs at vampire speed. She started giggling as she pulled me down the hall and gently pushed me up against a wall. "I can smell it on you, you and Edward did it didn't you?" She asked me just inches from my face. My heart was pounding so fast but I couldn't tell if it was in anticipation or horrification. "Yes" I whispered softly. "And you know what that means…" She cooed at me as she leaned in the rest of the way and softly brushed my lips with her own. And then I felt her lips crash down on mine sucking in my lower lip, my lip tingling with the little bit of venom she got on it. It drove me to want more, for a second at least. But the thing with vampires is they're so fast that every second counts, so a second of wanting is like a fully-made decision to a vampire. I found my lips tangled up in hers feeling myself being pushed up the wall further. She ran her hands up my body. I felt her hand cup my breast and then her slight moan alerted me to the intensity of her desires. She ran her hand under my shirt and pulled it off right there in the hall way. I found myself suddenly on the floor on my back with her on top of me. She swooped down and licked my neck and chest. I felt my skin react to the venom. I had been digging my fingers into her back and she read that as a sign that I was just as desirous as her and she pulled off her own shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra I saw and her breasts were perfect. Even a little big for her size. I let her think she was right as I was gaining more control at least I thought I was it seemed that way, so letting her think she was right I let her bring her beautiful nipples into my mouth and I sucked on them hungrily. I still couldn't figure out exactly what was going on with me. I couldn't decide what I wanted. I felt my jeans being pulled off and I sighed. The hot air on her breasts made Alice moan and she sat back. She was on top of me and she was now completely naked and I still had my underwear on. She started humping my body, rubbing her juices across my stomach. I felt it should have turned me on. It should have made me love Alice even more, but suddenly I was disgusted. I had to get out of there. I started struggling to get out from under her but suddenly Alice was so turned on, she couldn't turn herself back down. "NO, stop it Bella! NO! No you can't leave me, come on, baby, give me what I need Bella PLEASE!" She leaned down and tried kissing me some more. I was literally about to throw up. I HAD to get out of there RIGHT THEN! I was losing it. This sex-driven Alice was scary and I couldn't handle her right then. I started crying and she seemed to hear me, but she wasn't given the time since suddenly Alice was pulled off and pushed away from me. I felt myself being held protectively away from her and realized Edward had sensed my agitation and had come up to investigate what must have appeared as his sister raping me, which the whole situation had fast been approaching. I was able to get a handle on myself except for the feeling sick part. The throw up was climbing back up fast and I was about to-"EDWARD!" His head whipped around to me, his expression changing from anger at Alice to immediate concern. I put my hand over my mouth and lurched forward in his arms. He must have jumped up quickly because suddenly I was in front of a toilet bowl in their clean barely used bathroom. I felt Edward's hands holding back my hair and murmuring in my hair. I let myself throw up in the bowl then and I felt like my lungs were on fire, but then after I was done, I felt so weak I passed out. I woke up in Edward's bed in a long clean t-shirt with Carlisle sitting at Edward's desk and Edward holding me through the sheets. As my eyes adjusted, I saw Alice come into the room…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

B.P.O.V.

I sat up in the bed and looked around as Alice came into the room. "Alice, I'm so so-." I started. "Bella don't you dare finish that sentence. I was the one that messed up big time. I should have gone a little easier on you. I probably jerked you around and didn't even realize it." She looked at me like she was about to cry. "Yeah but that's the thing alice. I don't think it was that. I haven't had much sex drive for any one but Edward anymore since we did well you know. It's not your fault but it doesn't make sense to me at all. I love and crave you all but every time it starts I just get sick now." I really did start to cry. Edward rushed to my side to hold me. "Bella what's happening to you is a case of psychological sexual wipeout, which means that you have so much sex drive and so many people with even more sex drive depending on you that your body actually reacts in a negative way to your own sex drives being fulfilled because your body is just tired of sex. I think this means that you should only be asked to have sex with 1-3 people at a time in period s of time including times of complete abstinence so that you can fully please and be pleased without getting psychologically worse and physically sick." Carlisle told me rapidly. I let that sink in. Just 3 people wanting me at a time. Just the thought made my heart beat slow down intensly. "well, even if you mentally didn't want it I think your body likes that plan a whole lot more" Edward chuckled. Then he frowned. "Does this mean I have to give you up sexually for periods of time?" "No, I don't want that. I want you to always be part of the three. Is that okay Carlisle?" "Yes, bella it's actually healthier because he is your mate, so your mental state would be able to hold on to something familiar and realer than anything else happening." "I think I can work with this. Okay, so who are my next two?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

E.P.O.V.

Bella made her decision for the two month period. She decided to have a month of sex and a month of celibacy. She didn't mean celibacy from me. I'm good for her. For the first time ever. Lol.

B.P.O.V.

Okay so the two people I picked was Carlisle and Esme. I really wanted to start slow and passionately. Alice pouted for a whole day and Rose is back to not speaking to me. Emmett and Jasper are patiently waiting of course. Well this should be interesting.

So, Edward went over to my house to ask Charlie if he wanted to participate in our sex world. I was scared for him to go without me at first but Esme took my mind of things…

Edward kissed my head and flew out the door. I was sad and nervous at first but then I turned and walked up the stairs. I was walking to my room when I saw Esme standing by my door. "Hello Bella. How are you today?" She gently cooed. "I'm great Esme. I'm better now." I told her truthfully. "I have some thing to show you angel." She took my hand and gently led me into edward's room and then back into my private quarters. She had never called me angel before so I was curious as to why suddenly but it sounded almost sexy the way she said it. She led me to my bed and on it was an array of jewelry so beautiful I almost cried. "they're all for you. I want you to have them. Can you put one on for me?" I carefully picked up a huge emerald set in a gold design. She quickly put it around my neck. My casual clothes didn't do it any justice. But then Esme put her hands at my waist and slowly slid my shirt off my body. She undid my pants and pushed them down she started to raise up but she stopped at my waist and kissed the fabric of my panties and then licked up from there all the way to my chin leaving a stinging trail of venom that made me tremble somewhere deep inside me. I wanted this bad. And she wanted it even more. She asked me to undress her. I nimbly fiddled with the buttons and zippers but she waited patiently as ever. Then she kissed me fiercly, yet it was gentle at the same time. Then she rolled me up on to the bed. When I turned over I realized she had removed our bras in one small movement. She kissed down to my panties and then using her teeth pulled them off of me. She licked up the side of my leg and then spread my legs wide. She wrapped them around her neck and dove into my pussy. She made me cum over and over and she kept using her magic tongue. When I felt exhausted she said she wasn't even halfway done with me. She then sat on my face and let me eat her deliciousness and then she bit my nibbles till they almost turned to marble from the venom and then she humped me till we were both raw. She made it feel like I was on fire but so peaceful at the same time. Esme was the first woman who ever had me…


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

B.P.O.V.

I lay there exhausted after Esme's passionate playing. She lightly kissed me all over, letting me soak up all the ecstasy she made me feel. She then held me as I fell asleep. I realized when I woke up that I would be fine with more. What I had no idea of was how happy Charlie was.

E.P.O.V.

Charlie was excited. More than excited. He had me pinned to the wall, or I was letting him think he did as he licked up my now shirtless chest. He pushed his hands down into my jeans, squeezing the bare skin of my ass. He bit my lip and kissed my face. We had been going at it for a while now. He had immediately found a way to initiate this the minute that I asked him to join our family sexcapade with Bella. He had asked me if I felt like starting right then, and then he had kissed me. Deeply. He continued to squeeze my butt and then he undid my pants. He pulled my underwear off, and moaned as he stared at my body. Then he pulled his penis out, still fully dressed, and he started telling me how sexy I was as he began to jerk off. He pumped his member, moaning and gyrating. He moved close so that all his cum flew right on to me as he jerked. He then turned me around and put his member into my butt hole, pushing straight in with no hesitation, I winced but then he reached down and began to rub my balls, so that I twitched in the pleasure, unsure of whether I wanted him to stop or not. I bit my lip and let a moan out. I begged for more like a dog. I felt my knees hit the floor. He was pounding into me so hard I was scared he was going to break. So I pulled him off and flipped him onto his back below me. He had a bewildered expression on his face because of the strength I had just exhibited, but I continued my quest and I knelt down and took his whole member in my mouth gagging on it and then swallowing all his delicious passions. He smiled and told me how sexy I was. Then I told him to take his clothes off, cause it was his turn.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

B.P.O.V.

Edward was different with me. I think I was different with him too. Every other person that we had sex with, there was some love involved, but it was still mainly just sex. Edward and I made love. That was what made it ten times better with him than any one else.

E.P.O.V.

I kissed lightly down her jaw the way I loved to do, to smell her sweet scent, and keep close contact. I felt her bare skin form with my hands, roaming her body, feeling her every curve. I saw her brown red hair, seeming to gain intensity and color as we made love. She moaned in my ear softly, biting my ear playfully. I felt her smile as she kissed my neck. She then nibbled on my neck.

B.P.O.V.

My tongue zinged with the venom from his skin, it made me shudder. I pressed myself to him tighter, silently begging him to tighten his hold. I raked my nails down his back and I heard him growl. I smiled and leaned back, letting the moment take me away…

E.P.O.V.

I held her tightly to me as I moved inside and against her. I wanted this to mean something, something deeper than the playing we did with everyone else. Each thrust deeper into her meant something. This was real, and I wanted her to feel it. She didn't shy away, she just kept pulling me closer, wrapping me tighter around her until she made me fearful she would break. She whispered into my ear, softly moaning at some points, calmly then aggressively telling me things she felt, wanted, needed, things she had to say to me, to let me know she cared, and to tell me that it all meant something.


End file.
